


Safe Haven

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And A New Home, Cause I Really Miss The Prison, For The First Time I Don't Know What To Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sure There Will Be Fluff, Lots And Lots Of Rickyl Feels, M/M, The Group Finds Happiness, and possibly smut, sorry i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rick and everyone escapes Terminus, they're at a loss for what to do. Everyone seems to have their own opinion and input but nothing is getting done. While hunting, Daryl accidentally comes across a gated row of houses that is both secluded and well protected. It's unoccupied and overrun by walkers but it seems to be the perfect solution to their dilemma. The group decides to settle there, at least for the time being, and begin to put down roots in an entirely new home setting. Could this be the safe haven they'd been looking for or is it something too good to be true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the story line up to season five episode one. After the first episode of season five, this story veers off on a tangent and I kind of just do my own thing from then on. 
> 
> Miner spoilers for S05E01, no sanctuary. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It wasn't the fact that their captors had separated him Daryl, Glenn, and Bob from the rest of the group. It wasn't the pain in his head nor his blurred vision. It wasn't the brief glimpses of Terminus men hacking into a dead body or the sound of bones cracking from across the room. It wasn't the fact that he was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. It wasn't the sound of sharpening knives or the man standing behind him practicing his swing. It wasn't the sound of the suppressed screams of the men beside him, being cut short with the slice of a sharp knife. It wasn't the gushing sound that resonated through the room when the blood hit the metal trough, almost like rain on a summer night. It wasn't the sight of thick red blood, human blood, flowing towards him like a river stained red. It wasn't the thud of dead bodies landing over the side of the troughs as their throats were slit. It wasn't the men earlier down the line who squirmed and grunted as they tried to escape, only to be slaughtered like animals. It wasn't Gareth walking into the room, acting as if what they were doing was absolutely normal, as he asked for shell counts, like his men weren't about to slaughter eight innocent people. It wasn't Bob pleading for their lives or even Glenn’s terrified expression. All of these, while terrifying in their own right, wasn't what broke him.

It was the sound of labored breathing coming from his people as they tried to control their terror. It was the feel of the ropes cutting into his skin and the taste of the dirty rag on his tongue, knowing that his people were going through the same thing. It was the fact that these people, these monsters, were luring innocent people, good people, to their deaths on the pretense of finding sanctuary. It was Daryl, strong as a fucking ox Daryl, kneeling beside him that made his heart beat fast and terror strike his heart. It was that look, that brief look of helplessness that flashed across his features before he masked it with cold steel, that hit him harder than anything else. He’d never seen Daryl look like that, like all hope was lost. He’d seen Daryl face down unimaginable threats without blinking. Daryl Dixon didn’t show weakness; he faced down enemies, humans and walkers alike, like it was second nature. It was a shock to Rick that he even allowed that look to cross his face. In just a few seconds Rick went from the level headed man everyone knew he was to someone whose heart beat so fast he was surprised no one else could hear it.

He wasn't going to let some sadistic bastard do this to them, to his _family_. He wasn't going to let them take Glenn away from Maggie, she had already lost so much. He wasn't going to let them scare Daryl. He wasn't going to let these men take him away from Carl, a kid who had lost his mother and sister and so many others he cared about. He wasn't going to kneel here like a helpless Princess while these men slaughtered innocent people, while they slaughtered _his_ people. _He wasn't going to take this._

Rick needed to break free. Glenn was next in line, he could sense the man about to slam the bat into the back of his head and he couldn't let that happen. Rick gripped the manmade shank so hard splinters dug into his skin as he tried to think of something, anything, he could do. If only he didn’t feel so god damn helpless. He was about to speak up, about to do anything to keep these men from killing Glenn, when the room dissolved into madness. The walls shook as the world around them exploded. The Terminus men looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the noise. Gareth left, ordering the men to stay put, and that’s when Rick saw it, the flaw in this scheme. Their captors began to argue about what to do, so focused on themselves they didn’t notice Rick break free until it was too late.

He jammed his makeshift shank into the neck of one of their captors before he even knew what was coming. In seconds, both of them were dead and Rick felt absolutely no sympathy. Nobody did his people like Terminus had, he wasn't the type of guy to let that shit fly. These people had threatened the people he cared about, damn near killed Glenn, and thought they could get away with without any sort of repercussion. Rick had said it once and he’d say it again, this group definitely didn’t know who they were fucking with.

Once he was sure their captors were incapacitated, he freed Glenn, Bob, and Daryl. The four of them gathered weapons and took off, heading directly for the box car everyone else was in. It took them a while to find their way out, Terminus was a lot larger than they thought it was. There were rooms they’d never been in, like the meat locker that held human carcasses hanging from the ceiling, and doorways they had never taken.

Once they were outside, all they saw was utter chaos. The compound was overrun with walkers and people were running every which way, so confused they had no idea what they were doing. You'd think that Terminus, as organized as it was, would have a plan just in case something like this happened. Apparently they didn't, which only worked in their advantage. They let a guy out of one of the boxcars, a crazed older guy who kept screaming that they were the same. Glenn had a close call and Daryl pulled him back, slamming him against the thick metal boxcar. Rick tried not to be jealous of the way Daryl’s hand stayed on Glenn’s chest, keeping him in place, but he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy flare up in the pit of his stomach.

Rick took off when he heard gun shots, asking Bob, Glenn, and Daryl to stay put. If they wanted to make it out alive they needed guns. Daryl, stubborn as he was, followed Rick. Good thing to, otherwise he’d be walker chow right now. Despite the fact they were in the middle of a battlefield, Rick couldn't help but take a few seconds to run his hand across Daryl’s neck. He needed to make sure he was alive, that this wasn't just a hallucination he dreamed up to keep himself sane. Plus, Daryl was his lifeline to reality, the sanity to his madness, and touching him always reminded him of what needed to be done.

They needed weapons, real weapons. There was only so much you could do with a machete and a pipe. Without guns, they weren't going to make it out alive. He and Daryl hid behind a police car, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike out against a group of Terminus people who had just walked by. Rick waited until it was time to strike and took out the unsuspecting monster, Rick refused to refer to them as human, with no effort whatsoever. Soon enough, everyone in that small cluster of Terminus people was dead and Rick had a machine gun.

They found their people quickly after that, each and every one of them armed and ready to fight. Given they weren't the best weapons, but they would do. Together they hacked and sliced their way through the masses, watching people get slaughtered by walkers and stray bullets alike. Rick supposed he should feel sorry for them, maybe a decent human being would, but he doesn't and he’s not a decent human being, not anymore. He had witnessed so much in the past weeks, the loss of his home and baby girl; the attempted rape of his son; the brutal beating of the man he loved; his people getting herded into boxcars like they were some kind of animal; people who were supposed to stand for sanctuary murder innocent people; and perhaps the worst of them all, Daryl, bad ass motherfucking Daryl Dixon, nearly losing hope.

In a world like this, there was no justice, no sympathy, for the people who committed evil crimes. He had been a cop once, a man who dedicated his life to keeping people safe, maybe it was time he be one again. Only this time, he was judge, jury, and executioner. It didn’t take a genius to decide what needed to be done with the people here. They’d locked his family in a boxcar, planning to literally consume them. To him, that was evil. Monsters like that didn’t get sympathy from people like him, no matter what their intentions and excuses were.  Rick was going to slaughter them, each and every single one of them, for putting his family in harm’s way. Some may say he had lost all sense of humanity, but that’s not the way he saw it. In the world they lived in, the definition of humanity wasn't the same as it was before the world came to an end. The way he saw it, Rick had only found the form of humanity that existed in this world.

It didn’t take them long to find a way to escape. They all climbed over the fence that encompassed the compound before making their way into the woods. Daryl led them back to where they had buried their weapons. He dug his way down until he found it, pulling it up and out of the hole. Everything was still there, hadn't even been disturbed, and Rick let out a sigh of relief. At least there was something good going for them.

He wanted to go back, God did he want to go back and kill every last one of those Terminus folk. After everything they had done to his people and countless others, they deserved to die.A  small part of him, a part that knew that death and destruction wasn't the only answer, reasoned with him until he saw the flaws in that plan. Rick knew his main priority right now was getting his people safely away from the compound. The mission was too dangerous and he wasn't about to risk the lives of the people he cared about. 

Rick blamed himself, would always blame himself for everything that had happened lately. He blamed himself for Lori’s death. He blamed himself for the outbreak in the prison. He blamed himself for Hershel’s death and the fall of their home, after all he was the one who didn’t handle the Governor right away. He blamed himself for losing Judith. He blamed himself for Carl being attacked and Daryl getting the shit kicked out of him. He blamed himself for Daryl, Michonne, and Carl getting locked away at Terminus. He blamed himself for that blonde guy’s, the one he had run into on that run he had asked Carol to go, death. He blamed himself for everything and he needed to make it right again.

“We should get going, find somewhere safe to hole up until we can come up with a solid plan,” Rick says, addressing the group. Daryl’s beside him, arms just barely touching, always Rick’s right hand man, and that unwavering supports makes him lightheaded. Daryl’s always going to be with him and suddenly Rick’s so giddy he can hardly resist the urge to reach out and kiss his hunter. But, even though his group had known about his and Daryl’s relationship for a long time now, Abraham’s group didn’t know anything about the two of them and he wanted to keep it on the down low for now. He wanted to get a feel for the three of them, Tara to, before he shared his personal secrets. Glenn and Maggie had vouched for them and that would always be good enough for him, but there’s just some things you don’t share with people on your first meeting.

Daryl’s about to speak when a twig snaps and his head whips around so fast Rick’s surprised he didn’t give himself whiplash. All the sudden Daryl’s practically running and Rick’s head starts to hurt, afraid that something horrible is about to go down. Only, when he turns around he’s met with a sight that had his jaw dropping open in shock. Carol’s there, looking sheepish and confused like she doesn't know where she belongs, and Daryl’s got her wrapped up in bear hug so tight Rick’s surprised she didn’t pop like a pimple.

They don’t speak, no words are needed when you have a relationship like that, only hold onto each other like their lives depend on it. Rick can’t see Daryl’s face but he can tell he’s near tears, happy tears of course, at being reunited with her and Rick thinks he probably should feel jealousy, only he doesn't. Daryl and Carol’s relationship was strong, stronger than most married couples’ relationships are, and that’s something Rick has always encouraged full force. He trusts Daryl, knows there’s no romantic feelings between the two of them whatsoever, but more importantly, Daryl trusts her almost as much as he trusts Rick. Carol was the first person who had ever broken down Daryl’s walls and Rick understood just how important she is to him.

Daryl’s got Carol in his arms, picking her up off her feet before setting her back down, and Rick’s pretty sure that Abraham and them believe they’re a couple. Rick figures if this were a movie there’d be soft,  happy music playing and the audience would be cheering. Not only had they escaped Terminus unscathed, but they found one of their own in a heart wrenching moment of reunion and happiness. That’s the kind of stuff Hollywood eats up, an action packed adventure followed shortly by a happy reunion. Only, they’re not in a movie. This is real life and shit like that don’t usually end in happily ever afters, especially not in this world. In the real world people die and things go from bad to worse within a few seconds, which is exactly why they needed to find shelter right away.

Daryl pulls back slightly and rests his face on Carol’s shoulder. Carol’s hands come up and cup his face, moving across his cheeks and down the sides of his neck, and that right there is a testament to just how strong their bond was. Daryl’s guard is completely down, vulnerability shining through like a beacon of light in a dark tunnel, but Carol knows what to do. She doesn't speak, just smiles at him until he’s ready to pull away, rock hard mask back in place. He almost looks like a completely different person, all vulnerability washed away with the need to put on his tough guy face. Rick can see right through it, Carol and Carl can see right through it, and he’s fairly certain Glenn and Maggie can see right through it, but he doesn't say anything.

Rick’s the next one to approach, not sure how he should go about this. The last time he had seen Carol was when she was driving away and his heart clenches tightly in his chest. What if she never forgives him? What if she blames him for all the shit that’s happened? Hell, he wouldn't blame her, after all he blamed himself, but that’s not the point. The point is that Carol’s alive and Carl’s alive and his people are alive and Daryl’s happy and he hasn't been this satisfied with the way things were going since before the outbreak at the prison months ago. “Did you do that?” he asks finally, coming to a stop in front of her.

She only nods, eyes shining with unshed tears, and now Rick’s hugging her, arms wrapped tightly around her body in a bone crushing hug. He’s never been so thankful in his life. His life didn’t matter right now, what mattered was that she had saved his people, _their people,_ and everyone was safe and happy and God he can’t get over how much of a sap he’s being. “Thank you,” he whispers, voice nearly breaking. He knows it’s not enough, there’s not enough words to describe how grateful he is to have her here, but he knows she understands and that’s all that matters.

“You have to come with me,” Carol says and Rick’s confused. He can’t read her face and she’s not going to give anything away. Rick can’t tell if what she has to show them is good or bad, but he knows it doesn't matter. Carol had saved them, was one of them, and if she felt like they needed to be somewhere then the needed to be somewhere.

“Lead the way,” Rick says and the group takes off after Carol. Daryl sidles up to him, so close that their hands brush every time they take a step and Rick can’t help but feel relieved. Daryl's hand feels good brushed up against his. Carl steps up on the other side of him and Rick can't help but be happy. They’d escaped becoming food, found Carol, and now he’s got his son and lover on either side of him. Right now, that’s all that matters to him. Whatever it was Carol had to show them, they’d take it in stride before coming up with a new plan. As long as they were together, Rick didn’t care what they did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I actually kind of really like this first chapter. Which is weird because I usually hate everything I write. Oh well. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of liking how this story is going so far. I'm not sure how often I'm going to be able to update, but I'm going to try and do so as often as possible. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Daryl couldn't describe how it felt seeing Carol again. There weren't words to explain how relieved he felt knowing that she was safe and okay. He had long since forgiven Rick for kicking her out in the first place. Looking back now, he realized Rick had been between a rock and a hard place. There was nothing else he could have done. He was doing what he thought was best for everyone, and that was enough for him.

He’s happy enough knowing him and his people had gotten out of Terminus without any causalities, knowing that Carol was behind it was only icing on the cake. But then she’s telling them there’s something she needs to show them and Daryl doesn't know what else could make this better. He’s walking next to Rick, hands brushing occasionally against each other, and suddenly he’s struck by just how lucky they really are. They’d escaped the war torn prison, met up in the woods with each other, and then had found a good portion of the rest of their people at Terminus.

He tries not to think of the others they had left behind, the people that were his responsibility to take care. He tries not to think about Caroline and her two kids who bunked next to him and Rick, or the bus full of sick people that had taken off to god knows where. He tries not to think about the people he really cared about that were missing, like Tyreese and Beth. He tries not to think about those two girls Carol had had such a connection with. He tries not to think about Judith, God he _can’t_ think of Judith. The idea that an innocent baby had been torn apart kills him. He and Rick still hadn't talked about Judith, he figures Rick _can’t_ talk about her, but he knows she’s gotta be gone. A baby couldn't have survived that much destruction on her own.

But then they’re all stopping in front of a cabin and there’s people coming out and Daryl’s squinting as he tries to recognize faces. Beth comes out first and Daryl stops in his tracks, his heart pounding so hard it hurts. He’s shocked into silence, into not being able to move. And then he sees Tyreese come out, carrying a tiny little girl in his arms and Daryl’s gut is in his throat. That’s Judith, _that’s their baby_.  Another body comes out, slower than everyone else, and Daryl's sure he's never seen the kid before. He was young, about Beth's age, and darker skinned. He looks a little skittish, probably because there's so many new people all arriving at once, but Daryl isn't getting bad vibes from him so he figures he's decent, at least for now. 

Rick’s the first one to react, followed shortly by Carl. The two of them are across the short distance in seconds, taking Judith into their arms. Sasha’s next, crashing so hard into Tyreese he’s surprised the two of them didn’t topple over. Maggie’s standing next to him, so shocked she doesn't know what to do. Soon enough Beth’s crashing into Maggie and the two of them tumble to the ground, laughing and crying together as they hold onto each other. Everyone’s crying, relieved, and Daryl doesn't know what to do. He’s stuck in place, unable to react. He doesn't know who to go to first.

Beth makes that choice for him. After she’s done hugging Maggie she jumps up and is throwing herself into his arms and Daryl’s hugging her, hugging her so tight he’s sure she can’t breathe. Tears are in his eyes as Beth presses a kiss against his cheek. “I told you you’d miss me when I was gone,” she says and Daryl can’t help but laugh. He picks Beth up and swings her around in a circle before setting her back down. He doesn't care what he looks like, doesn't care what Abraham and the other newcomers are thinking, all he cares about is the fact that Beth is safe. He’d been so worried about her, afraid that she had been picked up by some people who were going to hurt her, and now that she’s safe he finally let’s go of that feeling of failure he’d been harboring since she was taken. He had failed her, gotten her kidnapped, and knowing that she’s safe is some of the best news he’s heard in a while.

He catches sight of Rick, Carl, and Judith and all he wants is to go to them, go to his family, but he’s frozen in place. There are so many new people here, people who don’t know their story, and he and Rick hadn't gotten a chance to talk about what they were going to let them know. He’s torn between staying in place and going to them, trying to decide what to do. Beth makes that choice for him. She pushes him forward and Daryl stumbles with a grunt. He turns around and glares at her but she only motions him forward, smile wide on her face.

Daryl’s taking slow steps towards them, still not knowing what he was supposed to do. Just because Beth wants him to go to Rick and them doesn't mean that's what Rick wants. He's torn between standing on the sidelines and going to them, and once again it’s a girl who makes his choice for him. Judith catches sight of him and she instantly perks up, giggling at the sight of him. “Dar,” she says, baby talk distorting the sound of his name slightly but he knows what’s she saying. He picks up the pace then, shortening the distance between him and her. Daryl takes her into his arms when she reaches out for him, pressing his lips against the top of her head. She clutches at his shirt, meaty fists twisting into the worn fabric and Daryl is overcome with happiness. Rick wraps an arm around him, resting his forehead against his and Daryl closes his eyes, unable to take the emotion that’s clouding around him. Judith had become so important to him, to the entire group, and suddenly the idea that something as innocent as a baby girl surviving in the world they lived in was enough to give him hope that things would get better.

Carl presses up against his side and Daryl can’t help but wrap an arm around him. Everything just felt right, felt good. Judith was okay, Beth was okay, Tyreese was okay, they were all okay. He’s about to pull away, give Rick back his kid, but Rick stops him with a touch on his shoulder. Daryl's confused as he looks up at him and suddenly their lips are pressed against each other’s, everyone around them watching. It’s not hot and heavy, just a simple, almost sweet, kiss, something to remind him that everything was okay. It only lasts a second before Rick’s pulling back, hand running down the side of Daryl’s face and suddenly he’s so relieved he can’t breathe. It didn't matter what the new guys thought of their relationship, they were together and if they didn't like it then they could leave.

“We’re okay,” Rick whispers and Daryl can’t help but agree. He pulls away then, just enough so that he can maneuver Judith back into Rick’s arms. Michonne’s taking tentative steps towards them, not wanting to intrude on the family moment but wanting to welcome Judith back as well. The rest of the prison crew circles around them, smiles on their faces. Michonne’s the first to step forward, running a hand across Judith’s head.

Daryl glances over to where the four newcomers are standing, watching them. Abraham and Eugene look shocked but Rosita and Tara don’t look surprised at all. It was hard to gauge their reaction to his and Rick’s kiss by just their facial expressions, but for the most part it seems like they were okay with it. Maybe a little shocked, but okay nonetheless. He doesn't like the way Eugene is looking at him, the way those beady little eyes are boring into him is creeping him out. He's always gotten a bad vibe from the so called scientist, and Daryl doesn't know what to think about him.

“We need to go, get away far away from here,” Rick says and the rest of them agree. Daryl doesn't know what they’re going to do, where they're going to go. There’s a lot of people with them this time, roughly sixteen, and finding enough food and shelter for them is going to be rough.

Daryl claps Rick on the shoulder, sliding his hand down his side where it rests on his hip. He doesn't know what’s going to happen now, but that doesn't really matter. He’s got Rick and Judith and Carl and the rest of his family with him. Whatever happened, they'd take it in stride. That's just how they worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS NOTE CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MID-SEASON FINALE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*
> 
> So that was basically me denying the fact that Beth is dead by bringing her back to life in my story. I'm still not over her death and it just makes me really sad. As for how she met up with Tyreese and Carol? Let's just say that her and Noah's story at the hospital happened as it did on the show, only they escaped together and ran into Tyreese and Carol.
> 
> I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Eugene. I almost want to make him a "bad guy" (for lack of a better word), because the dude still gives me the creeps. Any ideas of what I could do with him? I'm open to pretty much anything.
> 
> I know this was a little short, and I promise that the other chapters will be longer, but I couldn't resist ending it there.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought.


End file.
